On the Run
by obsessive360
Summary: Serenity is in California with Bella, Edward, and Lucas. She must deal with her own tasks and in doing this she learns more than she thought possible. Which doesn't say a lot because of her airheadedness. We don't own anything except the plot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Serenity Goldenburg stood outside the massive Cullen mansion. Bella Swan and Edward Mason were arguing about how to get to Nappa, California.

"She's still human, Edward! Plus she's more of a klutz then I was. If we drive to Nappa no one will get hurt." Bella said.

Lucas Hale, Serenity's best guy friend, said, "Why don't we drive to the airport and fly to Nappa? We'd be there in the same amount of time than we would if we drove at our normal 100 miles per hour."

They took his suggestion and left. By now you may have realized that none of the people who have been mentioned are normal. Edward and Bella are married and have been for four years. They look about 17, and they have a daughter who looks about 18. Lucas looks about 17. What are they, you may ask? They're vampires. They aren't the Dracula's that you'd think of when you think of vampires. Though ther are some who think that Edward is the reason that mith exists. They drink animal blood unlike other vampires, they sparkle in the sun, and they're immortal. They don't drink blood every night, They need it, but can go without it for a while. Serenity is human, but she has special powers. She can read minds and control technology with her mind. Edward can also read minds. Bella and Lucas's mind can't be read.

"Lucas, I'm tiered. Wake me up when we get to Nappa." Serenity said a few minuter after boarding the plane.

She hadn't been to sleep since what was now, two nights before.

"OK, I will, Serenity." Lucas said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity woke up and looked around.

"We're off the plane, aren't we?" She asked.

"I didn't want to wake you." Lucas said with a smile.

"No dazzling me. Are we attending school here in Nappa?" She asked.

"No, the sun stopped us from being able to go. You can do stuff, though. There's a zoo two blocks over. We couldn't go even if it was cloudy. You can ask Edward if you can drive the Volvo, since he ditched the plane and drove down here so we would have a car." Lucas said.

"He said 'yes' , Luke. I'm not going now." Serenity replied a few minutes later.

"Why aren't you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to work on my other power. Do you think a freeze ray will work on the Volturi?" She answered.

"Probably not on Aro, Jane and Alec might get frozen by it though, Ren." He told her.

About two hours later, Bella started screaming.

"What happened, love?" Edward asked.

"Serenity made a torture ray. It worked when she tested it on me. I told her to, Edward." Bella said when she saw Edward's face.

"I might sound a bit insane, but test it on me." Edward said.

Serenity fired the ray-gun at Edward. It hit him in the chest and he screamed.

The effects of the ray wore off and Edward smiled.

"What a weapon!" was all he could say.

"If they find out about it, they'll come up with a new plan and pick each sister off one by one." Lucas said.

"_Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want.....  
Some fun..."_

"Hello, Alice. I see. I thought that might happen. Yes, bye." Edward said after answering the phone and hanging it up.

"You jinks-ed it, Luke. They're training harder now. They will try to get you one by one. We have to be careful. They'll have agents everywhere." Edward said.

"I'll go call Nessie and tell her to watch out for Volturi spies." Bella said.

She returned a few moments later and said, "I left her a message to call you on your cell."

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

"Hello, Renesme. They're coming after them one at a time now. Keep a close eye on Samantha. He did, now did he. Talk to you later, I love you, too. Bye." He said in to the phone.

"Good-night, everybody. That was a smart idea, Bella. Pack one suitcase for me and you and one for the guys for the next four days. Alice and Julie will have sent us a whole new wardrobe by then." Serenity said.

_**"Was it a good first chapter. I really need to know."**_

_**,Obsessive 360  
P.S."The Poll has been closed."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

True as to what she said, Serenity received a box of clothes from New York. Bella did to.

"Alice is so good when it come to color coordination. " Bella said after seeing her new wardrobe.

"Julie is too. I guess I don't know how I'd dress without her." Serenity said.

At "breakfast", things were quite. The conversations were done by mind. Lucas and Bella had let their minds be read. Serenity thought mostly about her next ray gun. Edward loved it. A freeze/heat ray. This ray could melt and un-melt people. Lucas thought about how they could do stuff outside in California without sparkling in the sun. Serenity thought that if she could build a ray that stopped the sparkling, then they could go places in the sun. Bella loved the idea and wanted her to start right away.

After that, Serenity went to her room and started to build the two rays. Lucas sat down at the piano and started to play **Ode to Joy**. Edward and Bella sat on the couch to talk about keeping safe from the Volturi some more.

"I finished both of them !" Lucas, stand there for me." Serenity said.

"Why?" He asked.

She mouthed "Sorry" and fired the ray-gun. He froze instantly. She fired it again and he un-froze. She fired a second ray and asked him to go out on the tarrece. He didn't sparkle! They all cheered. Then Bella and Edward were shot with the anti-sparkle ray and they all went to the movies.

When they got back, all three rays were missing. A whiff of a strange scent caused Edward to start screaming in his thoughts.

"They were here. The stole the rays. We have to get them back." he told the other three.

"If they stole them, then I have to make one that protects us from the dangerous ones. " Serenity said.

She did and they were all shot. She had Lucas crush it after that. They sat down to watch TV. Serenity groaned when she saw that a Bones marathon was on.

"I hate this show! Julie loves it, so I've seen it more times than I want." She said with anger.

She just got up and went to bed. Lucas smiled at her.

"I have to tell her." He said quietly.

Bella and Edward nodded.

A/N: Please review! We do not own Twilight, Bella, Edward, Technopaths, or Ray-guns.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The day was cloudy. Lucas looked at Edward and nodded.

"Baseball weather! I can't wait." Lucas said.

"Vampires play baseball?" Serenity asked.

"Yes and it looks like a thunder storm is rolling in. It's the only time we can actually play." Bella said.

"Oh. Can I watch?" Serenity asked.

"We can't leave you here. We also have a coven that we are friends with coming down from Alaska to play a game with us." Edward said.

"Wow! When can we leave?" Serenity said excitedly.

"Now!" Screamed Lucas taking her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once at the "field", a group of people came out to meet them.

"Hi! I've missed you! How is that daughter of yours." said a girl with strawberry blonde hair that had a slight wave to it.

"Tanya, a pleasure as always. Renesme's just fine and so is her werewolf husband." Bella said with a smile.

"Lucas, how are your brother and sister?" said a man standing next to Tanya.

"Lucas didn't have a sister, Nessie was Edward's twin sister, and which one is a werewolf?" Serenity thought.

Then she realized Edward was suppressing a laugh.

"That's not fair. I'm confused about all of this." Serenity said to him.

"You are _ALWAYS _confused." Edward joked.

"This must be the girl Bella told me about. She's a lot like you Bella. I can tell. Klutzy and a dangerous hazard." Kate said.

"Who do you have Eleazar looking after?" Edward asked.

"We found her wandering around. She said the leader of her coven had been torched and that she had converted to animals instead of humans after a week of it. Her name is Emma, Emma Sinclair." Tanya said.

At the mention of the new girls name, Serenity froze. Could this be the vampire who saved her from Maria's feeding frenzy? Could it be the girl who was the only kind of friend she had ever had?

"She's a real pain in the... well you know." Kate said.

"Trade you, her for Alice, wait no Rosalie. " Edward said.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, You will do no such thing!" Bella screamed.

"I was only joking. I love my sisters too much to trade them." Edward said.

Just then a girl with shoulder length blonde hair came running towards them.

"Come back here, Emma." screamed Carmen.

"No way I'm staying near any humans ever again." the girl yelled.

"Were do you think you're going, child. You listen to me and you listen well. You will respect the Cullens and their friend Serenity or I will torch you." Tanya said, sounding infuriated.

Emma looked at Serenity and gasped.

"You?" the two girls chorused.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Serenity, do you like art?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, why?" She replied.

"The art and Dance center down the street is accepting new students." Bella said coming into the room.

"Oh. Cool. Can we go?" Serenity asked.

"If you want to. It's cloudy for the next few days." Lucas said.

They arrived at the studio and parked.

"We'll be over there. If you need us just yell." Edward told Bella.

"O.K., I love you and be safe." Bella whispered.

"I always am." Edward replied instantly.

SPOV

Bella and I walked inside and parted ways. I walked into the art room and was noticed right away.

"Check out the snob over there. That clothing line just came out." I heard.

"Stupid Julie and her fashion statements. Why did she have to buy me clothes that are fresh off the line?" I thought to myself.

I walked over to an open art easel and tried to read everyone's minds. I heard a lot of mean thoughts but pushed them out of my mind. I focused on the woman who had just come in.

"Hello class, I'm Miss Sonya. Everyone grab a smock and get to work. Just paint what's on your mind." the instructor said.

I grabbed a smock and started to paint with the pallet that had been laid out by my easel. I finished my painting and looked at it.I gasped after realizing what it was. It was a portrait of Lucas's perfect self. Wait, did Edward heard that ?  
----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Did you like it. I had to edit parts and make some cuts. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Do you really think I can go on a hiking trip?" Serenity asked Lucas.

"Sure, considering that Bella and Edward will be with us." he added.

It was the day of the trip and Serenity was scared about tripping or falling and cutting herself. She went to pick out an outfit, but found Bella had picked one out for her. It was a blue camisole with a white over shirt and a pair of kaki shorts. She got dressed and put her tennis shoes on. She walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a glass of orange juice. An hour later she was ready to go.

"Come on! If I'm going on a hiking trip, then we better go before I change my mind." she yelled. Bella and Edward were in the car waiting on Lucas and Serenity. Lucas pulled Serenity over to the side. He grabbed her hand and shielded her from Edward.

"Serenity, I have something I need to tell you. I love you." Lucas said.

"I love you too!" Serenity whispered.

They kissed until Serenity needed to breathe.

Lucas looked at his watch and said," We have to go."

"O.K. , and um…does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" Serenity asked.

"I guess so, Ren." Lucas said.

"Let's go before we are all late!" Edward yelled.

* * *

SPOV

When we got to the site were we would start the hike, I saw the girl I guessed was our guide. She appeared to be the biggest slut (maybe even a whore during her off hours) that I had ever seen. Edward had almost doubled over laughing.

"Oh please, Edward, your 113 years old, grow up. I also know that you were thinking the same thing." I said to him mentally.

"Damn it, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Why don't you tell me when your in a mental conversation!?" Bella shirked.

"I'm sorry, Love." Edward said.

"Was you conversation about the slut/whore?" Bella asked.

Wow! She was good at doing that.

"Yes, Serenity called her the same thing you and I did." Edward said.

Lucas started laughing. I wondered why for a second and realized that he was the reason I thought that about her. I leaned over and asked Bella to smack him so it would hurt.

"OW! What the hell ,Serenity! I heard the "Bella hit him for me please" , but why?" He asked.

"You were thinking all self-centered again." I told him.

We walked over to the large group of guys around the slut, I mean guide.

"Hi everyone. I'm your guide, Flika Florence. You can all call me Fifi." She said.

"Now how many girls do we have here?" Asked the slut.

"Just two, Fifi." said a go-go eyed boy.

"What are your names?" she asked us.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Bella said.

"Serenity Michelle Goldenburg." I said.

"You are the guests of whom?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen." Bella said.

"Lucas Cullen" I said.

Her head snapped up at their names. I started to read her mind,

"The two hottest guys I ever meet are taken before I can even make a move by those whores with way to much make-up obviously. How else could anyone be prettier than me?"

"Calm down Ren." Edward whispered.

I nodded. He was right. If I was to kill her, Bella and I would have done so by now. Edward chuckled again. I glared at him mentally.

"O.K. everyone, get into groups of two and hike until you reach the end of the trail, then turn around and come back." she said and started walking forward.

"Lucas, Bella, do you two smell that?" Edward asked.

"I smell a vampire, but I also smell human blood. Good thing it is repulsive to me." Bella said.

"I'll watch out for him and keep her safe. You two are my back-up and family." Lucas said.

"Don't act like you care about us equally to her. You love her more. We will help you keep her safe though." Edward said.

* * *

Half an hour later we were walking by a patch of jagged rocks when I slipped. My hand started oozing blood.

"Lucas, keep under control. Edward help me, please." I let out quickly. Edward, Bella, and Lucas swarmed around me. That's when we heard him.

"Were you feeding? I'm so sorry if I intruded. My name is…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Caleb. Sorry if I intruded, but she smells so… Wait! You three aren't feeding, are you?" said the new comer.

Edward and Bella's eyes widened. Lucas and Serenity were still puzzled by his words. Serenity started to focus on him.

"I'll leave and come back as soon as I'm out of sight." he thought.

He smiled, nodded, and left.

"Luke, he's coming back!" Serenity whispered.

"Edward, you take her to the start of the trail and stitch her hand up. Luke and I can handle him." Bella said.

Edward grabbed Serenity and ran. Serenity looked back and saw that Caleb had Bella by the shoulders. Lucas grabbed for Caleb's head. It popped right off. Lucas dismembered him and freed Bella, who set his body parts on fire with a cigarette lighter that she pulled out of her backpack.

"I told you we could handle him." Bella said, as Lucas poured water over the fire.

"It was an easy task." Lucas said.

Edward stitched Serenity's hand up. Lucas pulled her into a tight hug and held her even tighter.

"Serenity, I love you." Lucas said.

"I love you too!" Serenity coughed out.

Then Edward realized ,"She's lost too much blood. She's going to…"

* * *

"Lucas! Where's Lucas!" Serenity screamed as she opened her eyes.

"I'm right here, baby, I'm right here." Lucas said.

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"You fainted." Lucas answered.

"Oh. I had the strangest dream. A tall blonde was trying to kill you three and kidnap me. She had already killed you." Serenity said.

"Well I won't let that happen. I will never leave you and I won't make the same mistakes my Uncle made." Lucas said.

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity Michelle Goldenburg, Will you marry me?" Lucas asked bending down on one knee and pulling out a diamond ring.

SPOV

I was truly stunned. I had finally put all of the pieces together. Renesme was Bella and Edward's daughter and she was married to Jacob. Lucas was Alice and Jasper's son and I loved him.

"Lucas, my answer is…."

A/N: OOOHHH! A cliffy. What will happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Time to go back to Forks." Lucas said.

"Let's go then!" Serenity said.

It was time. The Volturi weren't a big threat. Carlisle had gone and spoke with them. They thought it was safe and decided to go home.

Half way to the car, Serenity got tired of Edward's mental whining.

"Edward, I'm sick of your whininess and I don't want to here it anymore. I'm driving!" Serenity screeched.

Edward groaned. He reluctantly tossed her his keys. They got in the car and drove off.

* * *

It had been several hours. Serenity thought that they should have been in at least Seattle. She looked up at the nearest road sign and gasped.

"What is it?" said Lucas, whom had been engulfed in a copy of _The Shining _.

"Umm. I kinda took a wrong turn, or should I say… A LOT of wrong turns. We're in Orlando, Florida." Serenity admitted.

"What did you just say?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry, guys." Serenity said.

* * *

Edward drove back part of the way. They stopped in Gulf Shores, Alabama at about 8:00 P.M. so serenity could sleep.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Serenity said out loud.

Bella came down the stairs carrying a bag.

"Here you go. Lucas is coming. Say bye and go across to Waterville USA and come back later. You can stay for three hours. We have to get home by tomorrow. Alice has already given me a mouth full times two!" Bella said in a hurry.

"Wow! I actually caught every word of that!" Serenity said.

"Good thing too." Lucas said coming in the room, " Take your cell incase something happens."

"I will." she said taking it from him.

"Also, do me one simple favor, Be Safe ." he said.

She kissed his cheek and left.

* * *

While on her way out of the park, Serenity noticed the girl whom was behind her on every ride in the park walking towards her.

"Umm…. Hi, I'm Xydella Sinclair. Do you know Dr. Carlisle Cullen.?

His scent is all over you, as if you see him regularly." she asked.

"Yes I do. I'm the girlfriend of one of him family members." Serenity said.

"Really, which one?" she asked.

"His youngest grandson, Lucas." Serenity said, thankful Bella had taught her the family history.

"What! I don't think that's possible." Xydella said.

"I think Lucas can explain the story better." Serenity said.

And with that, they both got into the Volvo and left.

* * *

SPOV

"Lucas, Edward, Bella, I'm back." I said.

I heard nothing. I heard thought moments later.

"Helpless little BRAT! I will definitely have trouble with this one." was all I heard before I fell to the ground.

I saw only darkness. I couldn't move. Little did I know, I was unconscious.

* * *

I saw Xydella ripping off the heads of Bella, Edward, and my Lukeypoo. If he is alive, I will start calling him that.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lucas!!!!!!!" I awoke screaming for him. I was in a different hotel room.

"Shhhh! Baby, calm down. The other humans in the building would like to sleep. " I heard his voice.

I snapped my head up and saw him. He had cresant moon shaped marks all over him.

"I thought she killed you." I said.

"She knocked you out and used her dream manipulation powers on you. We killed her. She was a Volturi spy and …" Lucas said.

"My sister." finished Emma.

"Emma! I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I said.

"It's ok, Ren. I enjoyed it." Emma said.

"Where are we?"

_**A/N: What do you think. Disclaimer: We own nothing except for any character not in the original series.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

**SPOV**

"**Kent. Edward drove as fast as possible to get out of Alabama." Bella said.**

* * *

"**What hotel are we at?" I asked, after waking up yet again.**

**I was always full of questions. I hoped that we weren't in some shabby little motel like **_**Motel 6 **_**or something.**

"**The Best Western Plaza, Serenity." Emma answered.**

"**The guys got a little thirsty and went into the woods. You might want to take advantage of your guy free time and take a long hot shower. We did while taking shifts to watch you while you slept, again." Bella said.**

"**Do you ever spend any time awake?" Emma asked.**

"**Yes, I do stay up when I'm calm and relaxed. I feel at my safest when I'm asleep." I told them.**

**I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep after finding out what city we were in. I got up and grabbed a night gown that Julie had bought for me and other necessary items. I walked into the bathroom and left the door unlocked. I started the water and got in.**

* * *

**I didn't sleep easy at all for the first few hours. At about one in the morning, I awoke crying. Lucas came over and wrapped his arms around me. I fell back to sleep easily and didn't wake up again until we were in the car at 9 o'clock the next morning.**

"**You four are fast. I didn't feel anyone move me to the car." I said.**

**Lucas just smiled at me. We were quite for most of the ride home. Edward and I talked mentally for most of the three hour drive.**

"**I wonder if we'll be last back." I told Edward.**

"**No way, Carlisle is still working on keeping Samantha safe. She'll be last." He replied.**

**I nodded. Sam was always last. I just hoped that things would get better for her.**

* * *

**When we stopped, Bella drug me into a rest-stop restroom. **

"**Here, change into this." She said, handing me a red top, blue jeans, and red hi-top converse.**

"**Thanks, Bells. I'll be right out." I said.**

**Bella smiled when I called her Bells.**

"**Why are you smiling all of a sudden?" I asked her.**

"**The first thing I'm doing when we get home, is going to see my Dad and my step-mother. My dad has called me Bells since I was a baby. I reminded me of Charlie when you called me that." Bella said.**

"**He knows what you are?" I asked from inside the stall.**

"**The Volturi agreed that He, my step-father, and my mother could know. Sue knew before Charlie, Rene, and Phil, because my step-brother and step-sister are part of Jacob's pack." Bella said.**

"**I'm done." I said, opening the door.**

"**Good let's go. In one hour, we are home free. Not to mention school on Monday." Bella said.**

**I groaned. We got back in the car and left.**

**A/N: So did you like it? Tell us! Press the green button. Make us proud!**


	9. Cast for OTR

_**"**Cast List"_

_**Serenity Goldenburg...... Alyson Stoner**_

_**Lucas Hale......Joe Jonas**_

_**Bella Swan......Kristen Stuart**_

_** Edward Cullen......Robert Pattinson**_

_**Tanya...Meaghan Jette Martin**_

_**Emma Sinclair...Amanda(AJ) Michalka**_

_**Xydella Sinclair...Alyson Michalka**_

_**Caleb... Mitchell Musso**_

_**(Xydella and Caleb are not on banner. To see the banner, go to our profile.)**_


	10. This is It

**Chapter 9: This is It**

"Do you want to go home, or would you rather go to the mansion?" Lucas asked me.

"Home. I want to see my sister." I told him.

"Well then, Edward will drop you off on our way home." Bella said.

I nodded. Emma and I got out of the car when we pulled into my driveway.

"This is your house?!" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes. When we were hiking through the woods, after we thought she found us in Oregon, Julie found it. We went in and found a paper that said if we found the house we could have it." I said.

"That is so cool." Emma replied.

* * *

We walked in to the house. I walked upstairs and found Julie. She was, where else, in her closet.

"Hey, how was the Gulf?" she asked.

"As if you don't know." I replied.

"O.K., yeah, I know about your engagement; nice ring. Alice and I are planning the wedding." she told me.

"We have a new member of the Goldenburg/Cullen family." I told her.

"Emma, yeah, I know." Julie said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have a date tonight." Julie said.

"With who, Harry Potter, Prince Caspian or Edmund Pevensie?" I asked jokingly.

"None of _your_ business!" she snapped.

She grabbed her purse and left the room. I looked out the window in the front hall and saw someone with honey blonde curls open the passenger side door of a Mercedes Benz. I tried to put all of the pieces together and I came up with the decision that she was dating Masen Hale. Wait! He does drive a Benz! I was right.

* * *

Emma left to go hunting. I got tired and went upstairs. I collapsed into bed. The last time I saw the clock, it said 6:45 P.M. Pacific Time Zone.

* * *

When I woke, the clock said 8:15 P.M. Pacific Time Zone. I was out for an hour and a half! Wow, Emma was right.

* * *

I walked down stairs and heard voices.

"Are you sure that there aren't anymore threats?" a female voice asked.

"As the sun will rise." replied a male voice.

"You should all be safe, Samantha." another female voice replied.

"I don't think anything an get past all twenty-eight of us humans, vampires, and wolves." a second male voice replied.

"That makes me feel better." replied the third and final female voice, that I recognized as Samantha's.

I walked into the room and saw Jacob, with Nessie wrapped in his arms, Madelyn sitting on the arm of the couch, and Samantha wrapped in Cameron's arms. Wait,WHAT!

"Anyone care to inform me about what's going o here?" I asked.

"Ummm?" answered the entire room.

Little did I know trouble was just beginning.

* * *

A/N: Well that's OTR. Go to our profile page and read Run: Samantha's Story. Love you all, Obsessive 360. :D, :P, ^0^!


End file.
